


The Bouncy Castle

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: “I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on Jack having a bouncy castle for his birthday. He only asked for a Captain America party. He never mentioned a bouncy castle.” 
“Because I have absolutely no problem using your son as an excuse to get what I want. And I want a bouncy castle as my reward for planning your son’s birthday party.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Couple F-bombs in the story. I have no idea if there's Avengers bouncy castles in existence that would hold the entire BAU team, plus Jack, Jessica, Will, and Henry. But we'll pretend they do because that's what the story called for. The next story I post will probably be the first of two Christmas stories over the weekend. Everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving :)  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.

Aaron crossed his arms and watched the crew from the rental place set up the Avengers-themed bouncy castle. “I mean it, Spencer. If I have to take you to the hospital because you injure yourself in that, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“If the safety guidelines are followed, bouncy castles are quite safe. This rental company is the best one in the area.” Spencer bounced on his toes.

 

“You’re a germaphobe. Just think of all the germs in there.” Aaron glanced sideways at his overly excited boyfriend.

 

The young man just laughed. “They sanitize it between each rental. Stop trying to spoil my fun. I will get you in that bouncy castle before the night is over.”

 

Aaron sighed as Dave joined them on the deck to watch the invasion of his backyard. “I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on Jack having a bouncy castle for his birthday. He only asked for a Captain America party. He never mentioned a bouncy castle.” 

 

“Because I have absolutely no problem using your son as an excuse to get what I want. And I want a bouncy castle as my reward for planning your son’s birthday party.” Spencer leaned in and kissed him. “Come help decorate when you’re done pouting.”

 

“I’m not pouting!” He called after him.

 

Dave chuckled. “You’re already whipped.”

 

He was whipped. He knew it. He just didn’t want to admit it to anyone else. “I’d like to see you resist both Spencer and Jessica when they decide to work together. Why a bouncy castle? You’d think he’d be terrified of them and be rattling off stats for injuries and illness.” 

 

“Sounds like you’re the one that’s terrified of them.” 

 

“I just don’t get it is all. Thanks again for letting us take over your yard.” Aaron nodded to acknowledge Jessica calling him.

 

“No problem. I intend to get my turn in the bouncy castle too.” Dave grinned.

 

Aaron shook his head and wandered off to get his decorating assignment from Jessica. It was only three hours later when he was closing the door behind the last of Jack’s classmates to leave. He sighed and leaned his head on the door. He felt Spencer wrap his arms around him, bouncing lightly on his toes. “Our turn!” 

 

“I am not getting in that thing.” He let the younger man pull him outside. He laughed at the sight of Jack, Henry, and Emily jumping together in the castle. It looked like the boys were trying unsuccessfully to tackle the woman. 

 

“Have a drink and then we’ll revisit this discussion. Penelope made daiquiris.” Spencer shoved a glass into his hand before guiding him to a lounger where they could sit together. “I think the party was a success. I did pretty well for it being the first birthday party I’ve ever planned.” 

 

Aaron smiled and sipped his drink. He was glad Dave had told them all they were spending the night. Penelope was being more than a little heavy handed with the liquor in the drinks. “You did a really good job. I think you outdid his Batman party last year.”

 

“I heard that.” Jessica dropped onto the other lounger. 

 

“I meant for you to.” He grinned at her and leaned over to steal a piece of pizza off the plate she was holding.

 

She sniffed at him haughtily. “I will admit that Spencer’s party was excellent. The right combination of fun for the kids and fun for the kids’ parents.”

 

“With a really great after party for the family. Booze, pizza, a bouncy castle. What’s it going to take to get you in there?” JJ eyed Aaron. The entire team had placed bets on how long and what it would take to get their Unit Chief into the bouncy castle.

 

Aaron shook his head. “More booze than even Dave can provide. I’ll just sit here and watch the rest of you do it.”

 

Jack ran over and pounced on the two men sitting together. “Best party ever!” He wrapped his arms around Spencer’s neck. “I’m hungry again. Can I have more pizza?”

 

“You may have more pizza. I’ll go get it.” Aaron pushed himself up. He filled a plate with enough pizza to hopefully satisfy his son, his boyfriend, and himself before going back. Jack had made himself at home sitting on Spencer’s lap. “You can’t bounce for a while after eating.” The boy nodded and took a piece of pizza from the plate. 

 

“We really need to hang out like this more often,” Derek announced. He lifted Jessica’s feet so he could sit at the end of her lounger. “Think we could convince Strauss to buy us a bouncy castle to be used for team building?” Everyone laughed and relaxed into the conversation while they ate. 

 

Jack danced in front of Aaron and Spencer after he had been given the okay to go back in the bouncy castle. “Dad, come bounce with us. Please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?”

 

“I’ll convince him. We’ll meet you over there. Go on.” Spencer grinned. He leaned into the older man and lowered his voice. “Remember that conversation we had the other day?”

 

“We have lots of conversations. Which one specifically?” Aaron watched Derek lift Jack and Henry into the castle before crawling in with them.

 

Spencer’s fingers stroked down Aaron’s forearm before circling his wrist. “You know which conversation.” He placed a light kiss on Aaron’s jaw.

 

Aaron’s breath hitched slightly. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching or listening to them. Everyone else was either in the bouncy castle already or preparing to climb inside. “You’re going to bring up THAT conversation now? At my son’s birthday party, surrounded by our team and family?” He whispered and stared at the younger man.

 

“Mmhmm. Come bounce, and we’ll do that the next time Jess babysits all night.” Spencer’s fingers squeezed before he pulled away. He stood up and licked his lips, backing away from the lounger. “You only have 60 seconds before the offer gets taken away.” He turned and dashed for the bouncy castle. 

 

“Fuck,” the older man muttered before hurrying after him. He pulled his shoes off and climbed into the bouncy castle with everyone else.

 

“Yeah!” Jack cheered seeing him. 

 

Spencer smiled at him almost innocently. “With seconds to spare too.”

 

Aaron nodded and let his son show him how to jump properly. “I wanna flip. Help me flip!” Jack grabbed his hands and tried to climb up his father’s legs. 

 

“Here, kid, I’ll teach you to flip,” Derek announced.

 

“No!” Spencer exclaimed. “You’re too close to the … Fuck.” The man backflipped himself out of the entrance.

 

“Derek!” Everyone scrambled out of the castle. Jessica took Jack and Henry’s hands and guided them towards the deck out of the way of the group clustered around the injured man.

 

“Don’t move.” Aaron crouched next to him. He gently felt the man’s head for blood. “No open head wounds.”

 

“It feels like a concussion. Pretty sure I broke my collarbone,” Derek moaned.

 

“Who hasn’t had any of Penelope’s daiquiris?” Aaron looked around at the group.

 

“I can drive, but I’ll need some muscle to help in case he gets woozy,” JJ volunteered.

 

“I’ll do it.” Aaron gripped Derek by his good arm and helped him to his feet. He glared at Spencer. “This is your fault for insisting on having that thing. I knew someone was going to get injured.”

 

The genius attempted to hold back a smile and held his hands up. “You kept insisting that I was going to be the one to be injured. I am completely uninjured and will remain so. I’m not stupid enough to attempt a backflip in a bouncy house.” He leaned in and kissed Aaron. “Go take Show Off to the hospital. I’ll keep an eye on Jack and make sure no one else gets injured.”

 

“You’d better.” Aaron and JJ ushered the injured man to JJ’s car with Penelope trailing after them to make sure that her Hot Stuff was taken care of properly. 

 

By the time the foursome returned to Rossi’s with Derek’s arm in a sling and confirmation of a concussion, everyone except their host and Jessica had gone to bed. After checking on Jack, Aaron made his way to the room that he was sharing with Spencer. Leaving the light off, he crossed the room and sank down on the bed edge of the bed. “Concussion and collarbone?” Spencer asked softly.

 

“Yeah,” the older man sighed and pulled off his shirt and jeans. He stretched out and smiled when he felt a hand slide over his stomach. 

 

“You don’t really blame me, do you?” 

 

He pulled Spencer closer. “No. Penelope’s blaming herself because she was the one mixing drinks, but it’s Derek’s fault for trying the damn flip in the first place. He should have moved further into the center of the castle if he was going to insist on showing off.”

 

“Good. As long as you’re not mad at me.”

 

“No, we’re fine. Are you really going to make good on that bribe from earlier?”

 

Spencer laughed and kissed him. “Oh, yeah. Definitely. Goodnight, Aaron.”

 

“Goodnight, Spencer.”


End file.
